Hinata Finally Finds Love
by yoru ame
Summary: kakaxhina, kakashixhinata. I suck at summeries, so please just R&R. written by myself and kakashis-lover33.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well this is only my second story and it was written by my cousin and I (with each of us writing a paragraph and sending it to the other), so its not very well written. But please read and review.**

* * *

"Sasuke would you like to go on a date with me?" asked Sakura.  
"I would rather be cut open, have my intestines dragged out and be hung from a tree with them." replied Sasuke with passion.  
"Is that a no?" said Sakura  
"That's a no." said Sasuke smiling mockingly, then back to his regular bored/not interested voice.

"Hey Ino! Have you noticed Sasuke acting differently lately?" asked Sakura to the blonde girl.  
" Well... I saw him talking to Naruto and they weren't fighting. In fact Sasuke might have been laughing!" replied Ino.  
"Sasuke laughing?! NO WAY!!" said Sakura raising her voice.  
" I'm not sure I wasn't close enough to see" said Ino trying to stop Sakura from yelling.  
" We have to get to the bottom of this!" said Sakura with conviction.  
Naruto couldn't get Sasuke out of his mind. The way he talked to him on Saturday was different, disturbing in fact. He was laughing and smiling and enjoying life...  
"This cannot be Sasuke, it must be an impostor!" he said to himself with conviction just when Ino and Sakura were approaching him...  
"Hey Sakura, Ino!" yelled Naruto as they walked by "Do either of you know whats gotten into Sasuke, he's been acting weird?"  
"No. We were going to ask you the same thing. He's been more grumpy than usual" replied Sakura.  
"Oh. I thought he was happier than usual. He actually laughed the other day. I mean Sasuke laugh!! WOAH!"  
"Thats really weird" said both Sakura and Ino together.  
" Well ok, I got to go now. See ya later" said Naruto walking in the direction he was heading before.  
Sasuke couldn't get Hinata out of his mind... He never really noticed her before. But now shes changed, "She has become such a powerful ninja." he said in awe. He was always trying to get Hinata's attention and when he helped Naruto get to the hospital after a almost fatal encounter with orochimaru she said he was a good person. He blushed at the thought. "That's why I got to stick with Naruto I always seem to get her attention then..." suddenly he realised why... and he flew into a vicious rage of jealously.

Never before had anyone been able to get a girls attention that he wanted.  
WHY!! Naruto wasn't even aware that Hinata liked him, he was too busy chasing after Sakura! Thats it!! Sakura! If he could get Naruto and Sakura together, Sakura would stop chasing him and his path to Hinata was free.

Now Sasuke had come up with a brilliant plan, he had to make it work first off he would have to talk to Sakura. But he had to be sneaky about it, Naruto is too dense to realise wats going on but Sakura was - dare he say it - very intelligent.

Sasuke walks outside in high spirits. He had just thought of the most brilliant plan ever. And Sakura will never work out what he's doing.

"Oh hi Naruto", said Hinata shyly as Naruto walked by arm in arm with Ino and Sakura. Naruto was so engrossed with Sakura he barely paid any attention to her. "He will never like me...", she sighed to herself.

"Good evening Hinata-chan" said a smooth velvety voice from behind her.  
She spun around and found herself face to face with Sasuke.

"Good evening" she replied surprised to be talking to him. Sasuke never talks to any of the girls their age if he can help it. and here he was talking to her out of his own free will.  
"H-h-hi S-Sasuke-san." stammered Hinata.  
"Hi." replied Sasuke smiling - not smirking - actually smiling.  
"Soo... how have you been lately?" said Sasuke trying to make conversation.  
"Pretty good except..."  
"Except what?"  
"Naruto will never love me...", Hinata whispered before she could stop herself...  
"Oh... well maybe you just have to keep trying to get his attention, he'll finally notice you." suggested Sasuke "You know how unobservant Naruto can be, but he normally works it out in the end."  
"Th-thank you." said Hinata unsure of what to make of this new and helpful/happy Sasuke.  
"So Hinata I may be able to help you get his attention." He said slyly.  
"Oh, really that would be wonderful"  
"Yeah, why don't you come with me to have dinner tonight at the ramen shop he will see you with me and get... ahh.. Jealous..."  
"Do you think that would work?" said Hinata a tad unsure.  
"Diffinatly! " said Sasuke a little to excitedly.  
"OK then I'll see you there at 7"  
It took most - if not all - of Sasukes self control to not do a little victory dance then and there. But people would think that was a little too weird and probably ask him if he's been overdosing on antidepressants again. But even so he couldn't stop himself from grinning.  
Well Hinata was seriously weirded out. Sasuke offering to help her, asking her out to dinner, and when she agreed, smiling. That is some weird events. She bets no other konaha girl had ever seen the like.  
"You Bitch!!" said a skanky voice coming from below her...  
"Ahhhh..." screamed Hinata as a jealous fangirl performed the head-hunter jutsu on her.

"No!, I have to see Sasuke-kun!"  
"Not anymore." The fangirl snickered as she transformed into Hinata,

"I have to see him..." Hinata never saw the fangirls face but she was sure the voice sounded familiar...  
"H-h-hi, Sasuke," said 'Hinata', as she sat down next to him.  
"Hi, Ino. why are you pretending to be Hinata?" said Sasuke in a bored drawl.  
"Wha... how... huh?" spluttered Ino.  
"I'm the best in our age group did you seriously think you could fool me?" said Sasuke scoffing.  
"Well I..." she spluttered before Sasuke interrupted her.  
"Where is Hinata you idiot, you didn't hurt her did you?" said Sasuke slightly panicking...  
"No of course not shes just a bit... how you would say digging herself out of a hole she put herself in..." she said slightly wounded. "Why does he care about her anyway?" she thought  
"Oh dammit! you used Kakashi-sensei's jutsu?! Oh well... I better be going..."  
"Oh don't go we haven't finished our date yet" she said while battering her eyelids...  
"What date..."  
But Sasuke was cut short a startled gasp was heard behind them, a very dirty looking Hinata strolled casually up to them.  
"Oh I see." she sneered. "Well I'll admit I did have my suspicions considering Sasuke, being nice and all... and it turns out I was right you two just wanted to humiliate me! Well hope your both happy because you succeeded!!

"Yes we did it Sasuke!" she drawled. She then pulled Sasuke (who was in shock) into a passionate kiss!  
"Mhaww gwet offff mwee!!" he siad as he pulled the slut off him. "Hinata come back it was a misunderstanding I would never do that to you... I lov..." he cried out. But it was to late she was already gone, fighting new emotions that made her forget about Naruto-kun...  
Hinata felt ready to cry. Since talking to Sasuke in the morning she was starting to think he wasn't such a jerk. And now she relises she's goten over Naruto and has fallen for Sasuke. But it doesn't really matter because he obviously likes Ino. So for the rest of the evening she sat in her room crying.  
Sasuke wasn't feeling much better. The happy streak was over and he was more depressed than ever. And whats more he had somebody to blame. Somebody in the village. Somebody he could make their life a misery. Which was what he was going to do right now.  
"So Sasuke now that little distraction has left lets have some fun..."  
"Ok Ino luckily for you I know EXACTLY what I want to do..."  
"Oh and what would that be" she said while she bent down to the best possible angle.  
"Do you want to come back to the training grounds at midnight?"  
"Oh ok but that wasn't what I had in mind".  
later  
What was going through Ino's mind: "yeah!! I rock!! those other bitches never had a chance with Sasuke!! He loves me!!".  
What was going through Sasukes mind:"That bloody Ino!! I will grind her to a pulp!! When I'm done with her even her own mother won't recognize her!! I'll teach her to mess with Hinata!!". (actually that wasn't what he was thinking word for word but you get the gist of it).  
Later that night when Hinata stopped crying, she had the sudden feeling to go to the edge of the trainning grounds and activate her bakugan. She didn't question it she just did it. What she saw made her blood boil with rage...  
Ino was tied to a tree and having the crap beat out of her. Hinata thought Sasuke was such a jerk if he didn't want to go out with Ino anymore why didn't he just brake up with her. He didn't have to brake HER!  
Well now Hinata's heart was trully broken, she thought Sasuke could change... but it was then she realised that Sasuke, just like Naruto would never change. And that made her start crying. And sobbing. And because of that Sasuke heard her and started to walk towards her. Hinata couldn't take it anymore, she ran. And Sasuke followed.  
Hinata ran so fast that she ran into Kakashi-sensei who was walking out of an adult book store startled he grabbed her arm and transported her to his flat... By the time Sasuke got to where he last heard Hinata they were both gone.

"where did she go? I really want to talk to her!" thought Sasuke as he looked around.

Back at Kakashi's flat Kakashi was trying to find out what Hinata was running from and why she was crying. She didn't seem hurt. So what then? But he wasn't getting any answers out of Hinata any time soon! She was currently kneeling on the ground crying. Kakashi did not like crying women he found it unnerving so he tried to bargan with her to stop.""Lady Hinata-chan, If you stop crying I will show you my face!" he said softly, with this she looked up but still hadn't stopped crying but she wasn't sobbing loudly like before so it was a start.  
"so... why were you crying?" promted Kakashi.  
"I'm a fool who will never be loved and is never going to have enough courage to stand up for myself" she shouted with passion.  
Kakashi was slightly suprised by this out burst leaped back in shock.  
"Now then..."Hinata said softly, "Show me your face."  
Kakashi was Tied by the bargain, slowly he peeled off his mask, Hinata gasped In shock, he was even more handsome than Sasuke...  
"So why do you think that no one will ever love you?" asked Kakashi as he pulled his mask back up.  
"Because no one will! every time I think some one loves me they just want to make a fool of me!" said Hinata crying again.

"Maybe thats because most boys your age aren't mature enough to see how beautiful and strong you are Hinata-chan" Kakashi said then blushed, slightly embarrassed.  
"Huh...?" was Hinata's only response.  
"Hinata-chan, really, once the boys you age have matured more, you'll see..." comforted Kakashi.  
"Would you have loved me?"Hinata said then blushed.  
"Umm..."  
"Please tell me the truth." said Hinata looking up at Kakashi.  
"Ummm... I do... love you..." stamered Kakashi looking at the ground.

* * *

**Ok! yeah that wasn't the best, but anyway... tell me what you think. please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well this story really isn't the best (or any where near it for that matter) so yeah.**

**At least this chapter is better than the last one.**

* * *

When Hinata woke up she had know idea where she was

When Hinata woke up she had know idea where she was. She started to freak out. Until she heard a friendly voice...  
"Good morning Lady Hinata I made you some breakfast." said a half dressed Kakashi (not wearing his mask! YAYZ!!).  
"Oh, thank you," replied Hinata as she sat up. Seeing she wasn't wearing much more than Kakashi, she pulled up the sheets to cover her. Placing the tray down in front of her, he then started getting dressed.

"Sorry but I'm going to have to leave soon. I said I would meet my team about 2 hours ago for some training before our mission, so I better not keep them waiting" he said with a grin, and left.  
"Oh gosh, what did I do last night?" she gasped. "Oh NO!! Dad will kill me! I'm meant to marry Neji in two months to carry on the family line and I'm meant to be a virgin what am I going to do!"  
She then looked at the clock. 12:30. Shoot! She had a mission today and she'll be in even more trouble if she misses it. The other problem can wait (for now).

"Good morning Hinata" said a bored looking Naruto. For once Hinata didn't blush or stutter when she replied.  
"Lets just get this mission over with!" she glared.  
Naruto was very taken back with this new Hinata and was starting to feel a bit more interested in her.  
Hinata seeing this, thought "sure now that I don't like you anymore you like me. Isn't it ironic."  
"Good morning Naruto and Hinata" said an overly cheerful Kakashi.  
Hinata gasped she didn't realise that Kakashi was on the same mission.  
"Aye Kakashi-sensei you look cheerful, did someone get lucky last night?" asked a rowdy Naruto.  
"You could say that" said Kakashi quietly and sneaked a glance at Hinata.  
"Anyway Sasuke and Neji will be here soon, and then I'll read out the mission assignment"  
"Whoa, that's a lot of people this must be an important assignment" Hinata whispered to herself.  
First Sasuke arrived, and glanced at Hinata, but other than that did nothing.  
Then Neji arrived and asked Hinata where she was last night, because she didn't come home.  
"What? Oh... I was at Sakura's place for a sleepover" Hinata lied, and made a mental note to tell Sakura to say she was with her if anyone checked with her.  
Kakashi was starting to get nervous. "Hey Neji you invited me to a party, so what are you celebrating?" Kakashi asked.  
"My engagement" he said stiffly.  
"Oh to TenTen?" he asked, a bit relieved.  
"No. Actually to Hinata... and really why do you think I would ever marry TenTen? Shudders she's so annoying... and yes I'm being forced into an arranged marriage with Hinata." said Neji (looking very pissed off).  
"Why do you think that's such a bad thing?" asked Kakashi.  
"1. Because she's my cousin, 2. I already had a girlfriend who I had to break up with because of It.," replied Neji (still looking pissed off).  
"Well I'm not that thrilled about it either!" said a pissed off Hinata.  
"Why should you be the only guy you've ever loved doesn't even know your name and its not like you've ever been loved or had a boyfriend!" sneered Neji.  
"For your information my "darling" fiancé, I do have a boyfriend and he's more than a man than you will ever be... " She whispered.  
Lucky for Kakashi he was wearing his mask, because he blushed a deep red.  
"Ok, ok, ok, lets just stop arguing and get this mission over with." said Kakashi before Hinata let slip any 'information' that other should not know about.  
"So... what is the mission?" asked Neji.  
"We have to find Tsunade's cat..." said a bored looking Kakashi.  
"WHAT?! You can't be serious!! There are 5 people on this mission and all we have to do is find Tsunade's cat??" screamed Naruto.  
"Ah...yep!" answered Kakashi  
"You have to remember that this is TSUNADE'S cat therefore it will be super quick and super strong apart from that Tsunade also put anti-catnapping jutsus on it that's why we need 5 ninjas"

"Well I suppose that makes sense"

"Lets just get this mission over with!" said Hinata

"Alright then since none of you seem to get along with Hinata at the moment I'll go North with her, Neji you go south Sasuke east and Naruto west we meet back here at 5pm

Once everyone had split up and gone their separate ways Kakashi started to talk to Hinata. "Well Hinata-chan, you getting married to Neji that's a fact you seemed to have missed last night when you were explaining you predicament."  
"Ah... yeah."  
By now Kakashi had tears in his dark eyes, "I'll miss you Hinata but I just I can't do this anymore if you are getting married its just not alright. I will always love you..." Kakashi said as he walked away from her...

"No wait! Please! If we work together we may be able to get my father to call off the marriage to Neji." Hinata looked so upset there was no way Kakashi could refuse. "maybe if we can get Neji to help…"

* * *

**ok, well my cousin is bored with this story so it probably won't be updated for a while. Unless I write more in it myself which i won't do unless I get people reveiwing to tell me to keep writing.  
and because that probably won't happen, you can also tell me that you think this story sucks.  
you're welcome to do so.**

**ja ne  
:D**


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's plan was that she would "die" in a freak accident but in reality it would be a shadow clone produced by Kakashi to look like her. During Her funeral she would run off with Kakashi.  
Neji agreed to help with the plan because it made him the new heir of the Huyga clan as Hinata little sister died of fever the year before.

They began making plans of how this "freak accident" would happen and how to make sure Hinata's father saw it and believe that Hinata died. They thought the best time to do it was during the chunnin exams comming up.  
But to be able to get it to work they would have to get some one else to help then Neji suggested his girlfriend who would love to help because if it works Neji will no longer have to marry Hinata.  
Kimiko (Neji's girlfriend) wholeheartedly agreed as she really didn't want Hinata and Neji to be married. So Kimiko would enter the chuunin exams and fight "Hinata" and "kill" her.  
They all agreed and Hinata couldn't wait for her new life together with Kakashi

As the chuunin exams drew nearer they began to make preparations.  
Hinata stopped training as much and appeared to be getting weaker (they wanted it to look realistic), Kakashi would also be working on his shadow clones to be able to make one that that will sufficiently look like Hinata even if Hiashi had his byakugan activated.

They found out that Kakashi had to be proctor for the third part of the exam and it was to be one on one fighting. that would be a good time to set the plan in motion.

It was the day that would change her life but Hinata was as nervous as hell I mean it's not every day a girl fakes her death and then elopes with the guy she loves who happens to be 14 years older than her.  
Kakashi was worried to he was starting to get cold feet... it wasn't that he didn't love her but.  
What if the plan doesn't work. They would be in so much trouble with the Hyuga clan. And he didn't want either of them to lose there ninja career.

But while what they were doing is very risky it was better than what would happen if they stayed, continued to see each other and were caught.  
He couldn't do this. he had to break it off.  
He explained this to Hinata and she just explained that what they were doing wasn't just for them but also for Neji and Kimiko. So calling it off would be a selfish thing to do, they had to keep going. He asked her why she was being so pushy she replied, "The only way for me to be with you is to complete this plan, so I want it to work."  
He just sighed.

* * *

**Well i know its short, but i was looking through my computer and and found i had this much written of a chapter but i had gotten stuck, i couldn't think of any thing else to write in it.  
Hopefully i'll be able to complete this story but i kind of don't have any inspiration for it at the moment, so if you have any ideas please help.**


End file.
